


Feuilly

by Get_below_my_line_of_vision



Series: Les Amis Appreciation [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: At least I tried to be funny idk if I am, But Feuilly has Poland, Comedy, Enjolras has Patria, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision
Summary: Feuilly just returned from his trip to Poland, and as a result won’t stop speaking in Polish to Les Amis. Bahorel figures a way into making him speak French again.(The French will be written in English. Polish is just Polish.)
Relationships: Bahorel/Feuilly (Les Misérables), Feuilly/Poland, I mean am I wrong
Series: Les Amis Appreciation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025112
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Feuilly

**Author's Note:**

> If I got the Polish wrong, tell me and I'll fix it. Dzięki!

“Cześć wszystkim!” Feuilly skipped past Les Amis in the Musaine.  
He was wearing clothes which matched the red and white to reflect the Polish flag. He also had a huge glass of beer in his hand, but that was normal for all of them.

“What is he doing?” Enjolras asked as he sat on Bahorel’s table- if anyone could remotely understand the man, it was most likely him.  
“Ah,” Bahorel chuckled as he leaned back on his chair, “He just came back from Poland. Last time he did this, he wouldn’t stop talking in Polish for three days. He couldn’t even buy food- I had to feed him. It was like looking after a baby. A very, very lively baby.”  
Enjolras sighed. He couldn’t even have a day in which there was no disturbance in his meetings, “Feuilly?” He called out, “You can speak French now.”  
The man cocked his head as if he couldn’t understand him, “Ale chcę mówić po polsku.”  
“I don’t have time for this.” Enjolras sighed heavily.  
“Neither do I,” Bahorel breathed in deeply, “I just want to talk about how shitty the monarchy was.” He stood and strode to his friend. 

“Cześć!” Feuilly said, lively.  
“You’re not even Polish, why are you speaking in the language?”  
“Ponieważ kocham Polskę i mam polskie dziedzictwo.” He plainly replied.  
“You know what, that’s on me for asking you a question.”

Last time, Bahorel waited for the Polish energy to seep away from Feuilly, but he definitely did not have patience that day. So, he did what came naturally to him: he stroked Feuilly’s cheeks, gave a small smile before leaning in and their lips meeting.  
It was such a pleasant surprise, Feuilly almost dropped the glass of alcohol he was carrying.  
Slowly, Bahorel let the two lips part.  
“Woah.” Feuilly grinned, “Bahorel, I- I don’t know what to say.”

“Finally!” Enjolras shouted as he stood back up to resume his speech.  
Bahorel knew he was referencing how he managed to revert Feuilly to speaking French, but his heart floated in joy as he heard the word since he realised it did actually feel like a long-time coming achievement to kiss Feuilly. Awkwardly, Bahorel gave a quick smile to Feuilly before trying to flee the scene, his face red as a volcano eruption.  
However Feuilly held onto him tight- which was quite impressive given how strong Bahorel was- and forced him to look at him. Then, his grips loosened.

Everything that followed was natural. The two of them leaned in, their lips meeting softly. It felt like a huge tension had been lifted. When Feuilly elegantly pulled away, he beamed. “Hi, Bahorel.”  
“Hi Feuilly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't add the translation because the entire point is that Les Amis can't understand whatever Feuilly is saying. I guess if you want to you can always Google translate it xd


End file.
